Berk: The Forever Home Of Dragons
by FanWriter02
Summary: Just a drabble I typed up for tumblr. The dragons left Berk ten years ago, and now Hiccup and his family are at the cove, where Hiccup first met Toothless. Hiccup finishes his tale, but why are his kids and Astrid staring like that..? one-shot


"This... is Berk. Once the home of the largest species of dragons, as well as the Alpha and only known living Night Fury. But that was ten years ago. Now... the dragons have left, and Berk is once again the village it was fifteen years ago. Home to only Vikings and livestock. Why? Because a chief and alpha had to make the hardest choice of their lives, for the better of their people. A chief, protects his own. And protecting... sometimes has hard consequences."

While Hiccup narrates this, the camera travels through Berk, where only people and animals can be seen. No dragons, only traces of them. all of the dragons building are still there- the hanger and everything. Hiccup refused to get rid of them- they were the only things that reminded him of the dragons- and more specifically Toothless. Even though it caused pain to see them as a reminder, it also brought comfort.

Then the camera goes towards the landscape around Berk, towards a cliff that overhangs the ocean. There, Hiccup sits alone. Staring off into the distance where the dragons had disappeared all those years ago, and hadn't been seen since. In his hands, he held Toothless's saddle, the manual one that Hiccup had needed to help control. He fingers the worn leather sadly, a small sigh of longing escaping him.

Astrid steps up behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Hiccup lifts a hand and places it on top of hers, his gaze still on the horizon. She steps forward and sits down beside him, her eyes also falling towards the horizon. She looks back at her thirty-year-old husband and chief, noting the bit of scruff on his chin, indicating that he'd forgotten to shave that morning.

After a while the two stand up and head back towards the village, where Hiccup is met by his two children, Stoick the second and Lili. The two children wish to go on a walk to the cove, which Hiccup visited often these days. So Hiccup and Astrid took their children to the worn path and began he trek to Raven's Point. Stoick asks his father for a story: a story about the dragons and how they left. Hiccup sighed and nodded, picking up Stoick in his arms before beginning...

...Hiccup and his family have reached the cove by the time he finishes the story, and they're all sitting on the ground by the small lake. Hiccup lifts his head and smiles sadly at his family, but Astrid's eyes are wide and the kids are looking slightly afraid. Hiccup stares at them in confusion f or several seconds before he turns and looks at what they're gaping at. He gasps in shock, feeling light-headed. There, standing on that rock where Hiccup had met Toothless for the second time, was a black Night Fury. The dragon stared at them before grinning gummily and jumping down, rushing over to Hiccup before colliding with him, pushing him to the ground. Hiccup stares at the dragon in shock, before he breaks down in a mixture of tears and laughing, hugging the dragon back tightly while burying his head into Toothless's neck. "You came back, bud." Hiccup whispers, but pauses when he hears another Night Fury shriek come from the rock formation. He looks up and sees yet another Night Fury step forward, followed by two minnie Nigh Fury's. Not only that, but a Nadder that looked dizzily similar to Stormfly had landed not far from the rock, near the pond. Silence fell for a moment before Astrid shrieked and stood up, dumping Stoick on the ground in her mad haste to get to her dragon. Stormfly runs forward and the two meet in a fierce hug, Astrid crying fervently.

Hiccup stood up and hugged Toothless again, only then realizing how much bigger Toothless had grown. He was about a foot taller, and his wing span was also longer. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked down Toothless's back, noticing the automatic tailfin still attached to Toothless's tail. It had been surgically placed in, so that it wouldn't come off and Toothless could wear it without fear of it falling apart.

Hiccup pulls away, his hands holding onto Toothless's head. He smiles through the tears, while Toothless grins back at him, the dragon's butt wagging back and forth in his joy, much like a dog would do. Hiccup hugs him again- tighter this time. He never wanted to let go, for fear that his dragon would fly off again and never return.

But finally Hiccup pulls back, as had Astrid from Stormfly. Toothless turned around and cooed towards the other Night Fury's, who cautiously crawled down the rock and towards the humans. Hiccup steps forward and holds out a hand slowly to the dragons. The large Night Fury hesitates, but the younger ones immediately bump their heads into his palm. Toothless steps closer to Hiccup, his tail wrapping around his human. The other Night Fury looks from Toothless to Hiccup before stepping forward and also placing its head into Hiccup's palm. The chief smiles happily, then looks at Toothless for an explanation.

"A family." Astrid whispers from behind him. "He has a family, Hiccup!"

Hiccup stares at them in awe, before turning to look back at Toothless. Toothless is staring at Stoick and Lili wondrously, looking back at Hiccup in curiosity.

Hiccup smiled and held out a hand, motioning for Stoick and Lili to step closer. "These are my kids, Toothless. And Astrid's my wife now."

Toothless sniffs at Stoick, making the small boy flinch in fear. Hiccup smiled and took Stoick's hand, showing him how to hold it out. Stoick did so slowly at first, but then he smiled happily when Toothless licked it and began to coo happily. The small Night Furies came up and began nudging at Lili and Stoick, making the children laugh and giggle before picking up the small dragons. Astrid smiles and comes to stand beside Hiccup, Stormfly close by her side. Astrid had one hand on Stormfly's head, the other going to wrap around Hiccup's shoulders, hugging him happily.

Squawking, roaring, and the sound of flapping wings can be heard from above. Hiccup, Astrid, and the kids stare up at the sky in wonder and shock. There were hundreds of dragons- hundreds- flying in the direction of Berk. Hiccup's eye found Cloudjumper among them, as well as SkullCrusher, Grump, Hookfang, Barch, Meatlug, and all the other dragons that had once lived on Berk- plus others. Hiccup looked to Astrid, who looked back at him with an overjoyed smile on her face.

Toothless had returned, the other dragons had returned. It was like a wonderful dream come true, but Hiccup knew that the dragon standing before him was very much real.

Hiccup then turned back to Toothless, hugging him again.

"This… is Berk." The camera zooms in on the island, showing the hanger where dragons were once again inhabiting. "Yes, dragons once didn't inhabit this island- for ten years they were absent." The camera goes through the village, showing dragons perched on top of buildings while others were looking around for their owners. It shows the original "gang" each reacquainting with their dragons, Fishleg's with tears and laughs, while Snotlout just walks up in shock before hugging Hoofkang fiercely. The twins start shouting words of joy before attacking their dragon, and before long the two and dragon are rolling about on the ground. Valka hugs Cloudjumper without any words, only tears, while Grump just simply lands on top of an unsuspecting Gobber, effectively smushing the large man in a bone crushing hug.

"But they returned." Camera then shows Hiccup stepping out from the forge, holding Toothless's old saddle in his hands. Toothless jumps up and down in excitement, moving closer while Hiccup begins to strap it on.

"And with an unspoken promise to never leave." Camera then shows Hiccup climbing onto Toothless's back, zooming out to show Astrid on top of Stormfly. Hiccup smiles at Toothless, who grins back before he pushes his foot in the pedal, the now manual tailfin adjusting position.

Toothless jumps into the air, Hiccup whooping in joy. Stormfly and Astrid join them, and soon Valka does as well, (Stoick and Lili in her lap). The "gang" swoop up and join as they go, but before long Toothless and Hiccup began to pick up speed.

"yes. This is the Berk as we know it, and always will. The forever home… of dragons."

Hiccup and Toothless fly up onto the large mountain stack over Berk, Toothless letting out a fierce roar while Hiccup just stared at his village, a smile of complete contentment and joy on his face.

 _ **The End.**_

 **This was originally going to be a post on tumblr about what I think is gonna happen in HTTYD 3, but yep, then this happened. XD (So that's why it's kikda crappy at the beginning) I started crying half way through, but then I was crying from joy at the end. I JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, love you all and thanks for reading!**


End file.
